


So She CAN Talk

by Illusinia



Series: Darcy Stark Series [6]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Thor (2011)
Genre: Childs first words, Humor, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-17
Updated: 2012-05-17
Packaged: 2017-11-05 12:46:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illusinia/pseuds/Illusinia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy starts talking, much to Pepper and Tony's surprise.</p><p>Rated for language on Tony's part and that's all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So She CAN Talk

Tony sighed as he stared worriedly at Darcy where she was playing on the ground. She was playing with a simplified computer he had made for her that made sounds and attempted to teach her simple words through visual recognition. He'd seen toys just like it at the store but hadn't thought the devices were complex enough. He'd bought her a bunch of computer games too, for when she was a little older or started talking. Or reading. Really, started doing anything new.

 

“I don't get it Pep, did I damage her hearing or something? Did that fever fry part of her brain?” asked Tony worriedly.

 

Pepper gently rubbed his back. “Maybe she just doesn't have anything to say yet Tony. Or maybe she's just a little late. She'll talk when she's ready. Don't worry about it just yet.”

 

Tony groaned and rubbed at his eyes. “She should have already started though. I mean, she did everything else early. Maybe I should call a doctor...”

 

“That seems premature,” scolded Pepper, noting the deep worry in Tony's eyes. He really was worried. “Look, give her another few months. If she doesn't start talking by then, we'll take her to a doctor.”

 

“And not that quack who couldn't do anything about her fever,” growled Tony as he looked over at Pepper. “I mean it, that guy is a fruit loop.”

 

Pepper chuckled a little. “You chose him.”

 

“'Best current pediatrician in the area' my ass,” growled Tony.

 

“Tony,” groaned Pepper. “Language.”

 

Tony shrugged. “Its not like she's talking yet.”

 

Pepper shook her head an stood. “Even so, I'd rather her first words not contain any of your colorful language.”

 

“At this point I'd settle for anything so long as she started _talking_ ,” grumbled Tony as he flopped back on the couch and leaned his head over the back. His head dropped onto Pepper's shoulder as he fell silent for a change and closed his eyes. Pepper followed suit and for several minutes they rested in silence, just listening to Darcy hit buttons on her toy.

 

That noise died away too, but neither adult moved. They were too tired and knew Jarvis would speak up if Darcy started to do anything dangerous. Even her moving around didn't cause them to move like it normally would.

 

What did surprise them was a little voice that suddenly cut through the room, causing both adults to bolt upright in surprise. “Daddy and Mommy want to read story?”

 

Tony and Pepper were sitting upright immediately, eyes locked onto Darcy where she stood in front of them with a book. Her head was cocked slightly to the side in a very Tony gesture of curiosity. When they just started at her for a moment longer, she continued. “Jarvis teached me.”

 

“Darcy,” murmured Tony in surprise. “You can talk?”

 

“Jarvis,” called Pepper shakily, eyes wide as saucers.

 

“Yes Pepper?” asked the AI's digitized voice.

 

“How long has Darcy been talking?” Pepper knew she sounded shell-shocked. Who wouldn't after this though.

 

Jarvis paused for a moment before answering. “She first began making sounds akin to words about five to six months ago. She began speaking in broken sentences almost four months ago.”

 

“Her sentences don't sound broken to me,” muttered Tony as he picked Darcy up, who proceeded to open the book and look expectantly up at her father.

 

“Her linguistic skills have increased exponentially upon learning some basic reading skills and with a small amount of tutelage from me.”

 

Pepper shook her head. “I don't understand. Why didn't she speak before now if she could talk?”

 

“I believe the issue was that she was never given the opportunity to speak. You and Tony are always conversing with one another, but rarely attempted to engage her in conversation. Or if you did speak at her, continued on before she could respond.”

 

Tony groaned and leaned back on the couch, giving Darcy a forlorn look. “Wow, some father I am. I didn't even know my kid could talk because I'm always too busy talking myself.”

 

“Tony...,” murmured Pepper, rubbing his shoulder gently. “I didn't know either. I'm sure there's more to it than just that.”

 

“Pepper is right, Tony. I believe she also sought to better perfect her abilities before she brought her newest skill to your attention.”

 

Pepper's brow furrowed. “Why do you think that?”

 

“She inquired as to the meaning of the phrase 'practice makes perfect' when she was first beginning to talk. Its a phrase Tony uses often with her to encourage her to perfect her skills. I believe she took this phrase to heart where her speech was concerned.”

 

“Great,” moaned Tony. “I'm already scaring my kid and she's not even two yet. Some father I am. Maybe this whole thing was a mistake...”

 

“TONY!” snapped Pepper loudly, her voice carrying her frustration. Tony's head shot up as he looked at her with wide eyes. “ _Never_ say that again. You've said it yourself: Darcy is the best thing to ever happen to you. I've seen how you've changed since her birth and all of those changes have been good. So don't say this was a mistake. The only mistake would have been _not_ taking her to begin with.”

 

“But Pep-” started Tony, only to get cut off before he could say any more.

 

“No Tony, I don't want to hear any more,” insisted Pepper firmly. “You're a great dad. Sure, you've made mistakes and so have I. But that's what parents do. We make mistakes. So don't beat yourself up over something so simple. And don't say she would be better off anywhere else either. The only place Darcy should be is here with us. Got it?”

 

Tony sighed and looked down at Darcy, who blinked back up at him with wide blue eyes. She held up the book for him to see and repeated her earlier request. “Read?”

 

Slowly, a smile broke out across Tony's face as he scooped both Darcy and the book up. “Sure Darce, we'll go read. C'mon, lets find a good sounding book.”

 

“Yay!” was Darcy's cheerful response as she wrapped her arms around Tony's neck as he stood.

 

Pepper smiled softly and watched them pursue the bookshelf she'd had set up for Darcy. Though Pepper's earlier words were true, she did worry sometimes about Tony actually raising a child. He was only 27 himself and barely acted like an adult sometimes, but somehow everything seemed to be working. Sure, Tony was over-protective and jumpy, but new fathers were supposed to be that way. It was just further proof that the man was human. No, by now, Pepper was convinced everything would turn out just fine.

 

“Oh hey, I forgot about this!” exclaimed Tony suddenly. “Darcy, I got us a new book to read. It's called 'Go the Fuck to Sleep'. Weird title, but it was with the other kids books so it's gotta be okay.”

 

Then again, maybe she spoke too soon. “Tony!”


End file.
